


Midnight on Midwinter

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Series: Three Saplings (A Triplets AU Series) [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: Saucy follow-up to the previous. Ty, Mabel, and Dipper get to open their presents.





	Midnight on Midwinter

Ty chewed a peppermint stick as she carefully undid the ribbon on one of the packages in her pile. So far the King of Winter’s generosity had proven to be quite bountiful and she was saving the largest parcel for last, hoping it would be a new guitar. She looked up at the sound of one her siblings leaping to their feet with a cry of joy.

Mabel held an unwrapped gift over her head and did a little excited shuffling dance with her feet. “Santa, you perverted bastard, you are the best!”

Dipper squinted at the object in his sister’s hands. “Mabes, what the hell is that?”

The middle triplet felt her cheeks start to burn. “Please tell me that wasn’t on the christmas list you gave to mom and dad, too.”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “I’m not dumb. Santa just knows what we really want in our hearts.” She dashed over to sister and showed off the device. “Look, it’s one of the good ones too: two strap, phthalate free silicone, insertable bits for both parties and check this out.” She thumbed a small button and it started to emit a low buzzing noise.

Dipper face was suddenly awash with realization and horror. “Is that a sex toy?”

Mabel herself was practically buzzing with excitement. “Yes!”

Ty read her sister’s face plain as day. “Mabel, don’t you want to finish opening your presents before playing with them?”

“I did! This was the last one.” She looked from one of them to the other. “What? It’s not my fault you two are slow-pokes.”

Their brother craned his head, brows furrowed. “Why does it have straps?”

“Oh Dip, you are in for a treat. If Ty is willing to take a break from her painfully slow unwrapping, we can suit her up and show you.”

“Wait,” Ty startled “it’s your present, why am I putting on?”

“Because it’s my present.” Her sister winked at her, threw an arm around her neck and pulled her in for a long kiss. When their lips parted, she pressed their foreheads together, puppy-dog eyes in full force. “Please, Ty. It won’t take all that long and I double-secret-triplet swear I’ll return the favor.”

Ty sighed and put her own partially unwrapped gift down. “Alright, show me how to put it on.” She rose and started to slip out of her panties. It took a couple of minutes and a little trial and error to get Ty kitted up, but when completed, the straps held the pink silicone phallus in place. Ty looked down at it and experimentally swayed her hips from side to side. “Ok, this is a little weird.”

Dipper sat back and folded his arms, looking unconvinced. “Tell me about it.”

“Oh you two.” Mabel scoffed and pulled her body close to her sister’s “I think you look sexy, Ty.” She kissed her sister again, running the fingertips of one hand down her body and giving the strap on a little tug.

Their brother gave them an incredulous look. “So is the whole point of this thing to just render me moot?”

“Such a pessimist, Dipstuff. The point is to increase the possibilities. Get over here and I’ll be happy to demonstrate.” She offered her hand to him and pulled him to his feet when he took it. She positioned herself between them, Ty behind and Dipper at her front. Tenderly, she started to kiss her brother’s collarbone at the same time reaching back with one hand to caress her sister’s hip.

Ty and Dipper looked at each other over Mabel’s bowed head. Ty gave a little shrug and stood a little on tip toe to kiss him. She slipped a hand between Mabel and Dipper’s bodies and ran in along their skin until she could cup one of Mabel’s breasts. Then, Dipper drew in a breath as Mabel’s hand found his crotch and began to message him through his boxers. 

When he’d grown fully excited, Mabel slipped down to her knees between them and yanked down the elastic of his underwear. As she took him into her mouth, one of her hands reached up and found the little button on the toy Ty was wearing. The middle triplet stifled a little moan as the vibrations hit her; at the same time Dipper broke their kiss to make a sort of wild noise. His arms wrapped around her as his knees buckled under the pleasure of whatever in particular Mabel was up to down there.

She heard Mabel’s voice from below. “I think we better get our brother off his feet, Ty-bear.” Gently she guided Dipper to lay on the floor of the living room. Mabel was on all fours now, to resume her work on their brother. Her back end was pointed up at Ty and moving slightly as her head moved up and down. After a moment of inaction on her sister’s part, Mabel took Dipper out of her mouth, looked over her shoulder at her, and winked. “You’ve got a hammer, Ty, everything is supposed to look like a nail.”

Ty realized she was missing a cue and sunk to her knees as well. She hooked her fingertips into Mabel’s panties are pulled them down and out of the way. Gingerly she rubbed Mabel’s vulva with a couple of fingers and found her sister was more wet than she could remember on any other occasion. She looked to her brother for a moment, expecting to find a little reassurance in him, but his head was rolled back in ecstasy. 

_ Well _ , she reasoned, _ this doesn’t look tricky when men do it. _

She guided the tip of the toy to its target and slowly pushed forward. Mabel let out a moan around Dipper’s cock, which in turn caused him to make a noise of enjoyment. Ty placed her hands on her sister’s hips and started to thrust. It turned out to be quite a bit more fun than she expected. The buzzing of the toy’s little motor and its own parts designed for her use helped, of course, but the real fun was they way it felt to push and pull against her sister, causing a series of lovely little noises and making Mabel buck back against her hips. It made Ty feel good, sort of powerful.

She looked up and Dipper was watching her with half lidded eyes. He flicked his gaze to Mabel’s face and back, eyebrow cocked a little. “I think she likes it, Ty.”

Ty nodded, leaned forward, and changed her motion to short strokes, allowing her to slip a hand around Mabel’s front. Mabel’s moans intensified as the stimulations of fingers and toy combined. She was starting to really grind back against Ty’s body with each stroke. After a few moments Ty felt her sister’s legs start to twitch and spasm a little. Her whole body shook as she climaxed and she pulled her mouth free of Dipper so she could vocalize her enjoyment. Dipper opened his eyes and looked at Ty, locking gaze with her as their sister was wracked with waves of pleasure between them.

Mabel let out a final little squeak and slumped forward over her brother’s stomach. “Heck to the yeah.” She said weakly. “I’ve wanted that for a while. Totally up to expectations.”

“Glad you liked it so much.”

Ty shuffled over on her knees and kissed Mabel’s cheek, then gently moved her aside a little. She bent down and languorously licked the length of Dipper’s erection, then let the tip slip into her mouth. As she worked, Mabel crossed her arms on her brother’s stomach and rested her chin on them. “And that’s just one possibility. Do you remember that thing you asked Ty about the other day?”

Dipper’s breath was ragged. “Yea, of course.”

“Well, imagine you get to do that to one of us while the other uses that little toy the traditional way. It’s like in that video you showed us.”

Their brother bit his lip and groaned from deep in his throat. Ty recognized the signs and let him finish in her mouth, rubbing the base of his cock with her hand as he came. After, when her throat was clear, she tapped Mabel on the shoulder. “Did the elves bring any orange juice? Something acidic is usually helpful after that.”

Mabel sprang to her feet. “After the good job you did, Ty-dye, you deserve a heck of a lot more.”

“Well,” Ty smiled, “if you don’t mind sharing your gift, I can think of some possibilities for how you can even the score.”

Her sister handed her a tall glass of juice. “Don’t want to get back to opening your presents?”

Ty took a swig. “They’ll still be here in the morning. Now help me out of this, you get to play with your toy now.”


End file.
